The Story of Cole and Clawiss
by TheRealLAngel2
Summary: It's a normal day on the Destinies Bounty,When Cole find a new born helpless kitten le takes pity on the kitten and decides to help it. Join in on this short, heart warming, comedy as Cole grows attached to his new friend.


The Story of Cole and Clawiss

Once apon a time, Cole Earth was training on the deck of the Destinies Bounty when he heard a desperate mewling. Following the sound, much to his surprise, he found a giant kitten that was a little bit bigger than he was. It had a hurt leg and it's eyes were not yet open. He carried the heavy cat into the cabin where Zane asked "What is that?" "It's a kitten." "It looks like it has a hurt leg." Zane said and came over with a bandage. As he wrapped up it's leg Cole explained what happened. The kitten continued to mewl. "It must be hungry." Zane said "I estimate it's about 5 weeks." The little cat's eyes fluttered open for the first time, landing on Cole. "Mewl?" Zane handed Cole a bottle of milk. Cole looked at him questioningly. "It's hungry." Cole rolled his eyes as the kitten began to suckle. It's eyes landed on Zane "Mew mewl?" Nya walked in. "WHAT is THAT?" She asked "It's a kitten" Zane and Cole answered at the same time. It's getting dark, I'm turning in," Cole said getting up. "Hold a second," Zane said "It will starve." Cole's eyes went to Zane. 'Really?' they said. "Alright, you get your sleep. I'll feed him." Zane said.

The next morning Cole got up. "You know," Zane said. "If it's this big at 5 weeks, won't it be too big to stay when it becomes an adult?" "I suppose," Cole said "Then shouldn't we start teaching it animal instincts? Get on all fours." Cole just looked at Zane. "If you do, I'll see if I can make a translator to find out what the kitten is saying." Cole got down on his hands and knees. "Mewl?" The kitten rubbed agaist him. "It's a sign of affection, do it back." Zane said. Hesitantly, Cole obeyed.

A few hours later Zane holds up a metallic object. "Finished it!" "What is it?" Jay asks "It's a translator." Zane answers turning it on. "Mwr mwish I could understand them." The cat sighs. "It's working!" Cole gasps. "Mommy?" The cat asks with wide eyes looking at Cole. Then it turned to Zane. "Daddy?" Then to Nya and Jay "Sister? Brother? Runt?" He asked looking at Lloyd. Then he turned to Kai. "Rich uncle?"

"actually," Nya said "He's not rich." "Poor uncle." The kitten responds. "We should teach it defensive tecniques." Zane says. "Kai, act like a dog." "Arf." Kai says unenthusiastically. Hissing and spitting, the kitten suddenly hurled herself at Kai, digging her claws into his back. "AUGHHHH +*$!"

"Kai!" Jay yelled. The kitten crawled off the bleeding ninja. "You ok uncle?" "hlp m" Kai gasped as the cat licked the blood off his face. "We should teach it hunting skills next," Zane said after Kai was taken care of. "Oh, me can hunt! Me catch giant caterpillars on mommy's face!" The kitten mewed as thorn sharp claws pierced Cole's eyebrows "AAUUGGHHHHHHHH!" "Mommy! You ok?" "THOSE AREN'T CATERPILLARS!" Cole screamed in pain. "I'm sorry," The kitten said with tears in her eyes. "I...i...it's ok Clawiss..." Cole gasped "I can see where that name came from." Zane said.

The next few weeks the kitten grew and grew. One day the kitten was fully grown. "Cole," Zane said. "Clawiss is too big to stay here. The wise thing to do would be to release her into the wild." Cole carefully explained this to Clawiss. She was crying silently but she nodded. "But Mommy, before I leave, tell me, why are you so small?" Cole sighed. The time had come. "Clawiss, we're, I'm, human." Clawiss gasped in surprise. "Really?" "Yes." Cole said. He explained how he had found Clawiss as a kitten, wounded and helpless. "I'm not really your mother." He said as the others walked in. "I'm not even a female." Now Clawiss's eyes really got big. "Honestly, you ALL look like females to me." Jay face-palmed. And so it went, Clawiss left to go into the world where she belonged. But secretly, Cole left the translater on hoping one day Clawiss would return. Then one day, there was a knock on the door.

Nervously, Cole opened the door. "Mom!" Clawiss leaped onto him. "Oh Mom, I missed you so much!" After her came in a huge handsom tom, also bigger than Cole. After the tom a cute little kitten bounced in. "Clarise, this is Cole Earth. He was my mother...ish." "Hi grandmotherish Cole!" The little kitten mewed. Clawiss padded to Zane. "This was my father, Zane Julian." "Hi grandfatherish Zane!" "Two different last names?" The tom said in a deep voice. "Long story," Clawiss said.

"These," Clawiss said going over to Nya and Jay "were my brother Jay Walker and my sister Nya Flamey." "Hi uncleish Jay and auntish Nya!" Clarise said. The tom said "Two diff-" "Long story." Clawiss said and padded over to Lloyd "And this is the runt, Lloyd Garmadon." "Hi great runtish Lloyd!" The tom opened his mouth and Clawiss imediately said "He was adopted. And this is my rich uncle Kai Flamey." "Hi rich unclish Kai!" Clarise squeaked.

The reunited family laughed and talked until it was time to go. Clawiss gave each of her foster family a hug. 'Goodbye," SHe said sniffling "VIsit again," Jay said as the cats walked out the door. "Goodbyeish!" Clarise said.

THE END!


End file.
